


soaring

by LoversAntiquities



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversAntiquities/pseuds/LoversAntiquities
Summary: Dean remembers flying.Remembers the wind between his feathers, remembers the power they possessed as he flew. The rush of spreading them wide just because he could, knowing that all eyes were on him and only him. Angels carried wings on their backs for millennia, unaware of how the weight and how they felt. But Dean savored it for the few minutes he could, before Michael ripped the reins away and buried him, tortured him—tried to kill him, and nearly succeeded.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	soaring

Dean remembers flying.

Remembers the wind between his feathers, remembers the power they possessed as he flew. The rush of spreading them wide just because he could, knowing that all eyes were on him and only him. Angels carried wings on their backs for millennia, unaware of how the weight and how they felt. But Dean savored it for the few minutes he could, before Michael ripped the reins away and buried him, tortured him—tried to kill him, and nearly succeeded.

Blinking into the pillow, Dean sits up and wipes the drool from his face. An arm tightens around his waist, tugging him back onto the mattress. “Sleep,” Castiel mumbles into Dean’s nape. “You’re restless tonight.”

Dean rubs an eye and settles, pulling his pillow closer. “Had a dream,” he says. “Not a nightmare, but just… a dream.”

Humming, Castiel presses a kiss to Dean’s shoulder. “What about?”

“Wings,” is Dean’s answer. Simple, like Castiel should know what he’s talking about. And he does—Castiel saw Dean say yes, saw Dean’s newly grown wings afterward. Touched them, once, just to see if they were real, and Dean flew without saying goodbye. Goodbyes were always the hardest part, and in that moment, Dean took the selfish route and ran, before Castiel could talk him out of it.

“I miss them, I guess,” Dean sighs. “Sometimes I’d imaigie what it’d be like when I was a kid, if I had wings, and I could just fly wherever I wanted. But actually having them… I miss the power, Cas. Like the entire world is in your hands, and you can just… do anything with it.”

“It is nice, sometimes,” Castiel says. Gentle fingers dance up Dean’s stomach, resting over his sternum. “They’re more cumbersome than functional, though. That’s why I keep them hidden—I wouldn't be able to fit in your car otherwise.”

Dean snorts into his pillow. “Beside the point. It was cool, y’know? I mean, when’s the next time I’m ever gonna get to fly? Like hell am I gonna get on a plane, it’s not the same.”

“I could always take you,” Castiel suggests, and—that’s an idea. “My wings are still recovering, but I could always take you.”

“Maybe.” Yawning into his fist, Dean nods. “It’s not really the same, though.”

Castiel smiles, lips against his skin. “It’s not. And I can’t ever replace that short of possessing you—”

“Now there’s an idea,” Dean laughs. Castiel pats his stomach with a scowl. “C’mon, know you wanna get in here, Cas.”

“Don’t taunt me.” Castiel scolds him with a swat. “The point still stands. As soon as I’m able, I’ll take you flying, if you’re willing.”

Again, Dean nods. Castiel peppers a trail of kisses up his neck, then back down, lulling Dean back to safety, warm in Castiel’s arms. “Finally got to see what you see,” he mumbles, half-asleep. “Not fair, keeping all the fun for yourself.”

In the dark of the room, Castiel pulls Dean flush, and a heavy weight presses down over Dean’s waist, then curls up, tucked beneath Dean’s pillow. Dean touches it, spreading his fingers over one of Castiel’s shorter feathers. Warmth bleeds into him, and Dean sleeps, cradled both by Castiel’s arms and his wings. It’s not the same, but close enough—that, Dean won’t ever forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just popping by with something I thought of this morning and just now remembered. As an update, I'm participating in DCBB this year (hopefully)! I'm also working on another fic that's 10k currently and I'll finish it... at some point. But it's good, I promise! Anyway, I hope y'all're doing well! I enjoy your comments as always and know that I read and appreciate them all <3
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://tragidean.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/loversantiquity).


End file.
